The invention relates to a valve module for influencing a fluid supply of a fluid-operated load, comprising a valve housing which defines a valve chamber with a fluidically communicating connection to an inlet port and an outlet port and a pilot chamber with a fluidically communicating connection to an operating port, and further comprising a valve member which is movably accommodated in the valve chamber and which is adjustable between a blocking position and a release position in order to influence a free flow cross-section between the inlet port and the outlet port, and further comprising an actuator which is movably accommodated in the pilot chamber and motion-coupled to the valve member, so that a position of the actuator and the valve member coupled thereto can be set as a function of a pressure applied to the pilot chamber, and further comprising a sensor device for detecting a position of the valve member and/or the actuator along a movement axis.
From WO 2007/118674 A2, a valve device is known wherein a position of an armature or a valve piston is detected by means of a stroke sensor. The stroke sensor may be a non-contacting inductive sensor which is placed outside an armature chamber.